


Siren Head: The Forest of Screams

by DragonDaniel31



Category: Siren Head - Trevor Henderson
Genre: Blood and Gore, Camping, Character Death, F/M, Horror, Monsters, Mystery, Original Character(s), Romance, Survival Horror, Wilderness Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonDaniel31/pseuds/DragonDaniel31
Summary: A group of high schoolers go on a huge camping trip for their summer vacation to the Red Lake Forest or more commonly known as the infamous Forest of Screams. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Siren Head: The Forest of Screams

**Siren Head: The Forest of Screams**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

August 12, 2018...

It was in the dead of the night in the Red Lake Forest, or more commonly known to the locals as, The Forest of Screams. The air was cold and the wind blew a cold chilly air; the sounds of rustling leaves and chirping crickets could be heard from all over the forest. As the night critters sang their songs and let out their noises of nature, a teenage couple was making out in their jeep. As the couple were making out, the girl, whose name was Amy, thought she had heard the sound of heavy thuds, almost like footsteps. 

**"Hold on Harry, did you hear that?"** Amy asked as she pushed Harry back a bit.

**"Hear what, babe?"** Harry asked, not really caring.

**"I thought I heard like, footsteps or something. Did you not hear them?"** Amy asked.

**"Babe, I heard nothing. Maybe you're just hearing things. Don't worry, I got a solution."** Harry said as he got up and turned on the radio, turning the volume up really high. **"There, see, all better. Now come on, the fun's just getting started, babe."** Harry said.

**"Yeah, you know it."** Amy said they went back to making out.

As the couple went back to making out, the footsteps began to approach the jeep again. Due to the loud music on the radio, the couple was unable to hear the footsteps, but when the footsteps stopped rather close to the jeep, the girl could feel the car vibrate underneath her.

**"Wait, did you feel you that?"** Amy asked.

**"It was me, babe, don't worry."** Harry said as he tried to kiss her.

**"Harry, I think something's out there."** Amy said as she put her hand in front of Harry's face.

**"Amy, why do you always do this? You say you're ready to do stuff with me and then when we actually do it, you act like I'm about to murder you or something."** Harry said, annoyed.

**"Harry, stop thinking about yourself for a change will you?"** Amy asked as she was irritated with Harry's attitude.

**"You know what? Screw this shit. We're leaving."** Harry said.

**"Well, fine by me."** Amy said angrily as they sat back up in their seats.

Before they could start the car, the music on the radio was suddenly interrupted and replaced with static noises and beeping sounds.

**"What's wrong with the radio?"** Amy asked.

**"Stupid piece of shit."** Harry said as he smacked the radio out of anger.

**Radio: *Static Noises* Officials have reported 2 local teens missing after being last spotted entering the Red Lake Forest. Let's hope that they are okay. *Static Noises* If I were them, I would start the car, and drive away. *Static Noises, radio shuts off***

**"What the hell was that all about?"** Harry asked.

**"Harry, do you think that the radio broadcast was talking about us?"** Amy asked nervously.

**"Relax, people sneak into this place all the time. I'm sure it was a fake broadcasting anyway. I mean, since when do radio broadcasts give such specific instructions?"** Harry asked as he chuckled.

**"I guess but, it was almost... too specific."** Amy said as something felt wrong to her.

**"Like I said, it's a fake. Now, let's get out of here."** Harry said.

Suddenly, the jeep was grabbed on the sides by two large hands. The jeep was suddenly lifted off of the ground. The couple screamed as they were lifted in the air. While this was happening, the sound of loud sirens and alarms sounds was blaring from whatever had lifted the jeep up. Harry was just clutching the steering wheel tightly, not knowing what else to do. Amy was screaming loudly as she was clinging onto Harry. The jeep was then tossed a bit into the air and it came back down with a huge crash. Luckily, the couple had survived this, but the jeep was completely totaled. The couple had sustained some pretty bad injuries from the fall, mainly cuts and a few bones breaking. With the jeep being flipped over, the couple had to crawl out from under the jeep. Amy managed to free herself successfully, but Harry's leg was caught under the jeep. 

**"FUCK!!! FUCK!!!"** Harry yelled as he tried to crawl away.

**"Harry!!!"** Amy yelled as she was about to run over to try and help him.

Before Amy could even move, the jeep was lifted up again and tossed back. Harry turned over, while clutching his leg and looked up, and suddenly gasped. Amy also looked up and gasped at the sight that the couple saw before them. In front of them, standing 40 feet tall, was a huge and boney looking creature. The creature was skinny and brown. It was so skinny that you could literally see the outline of its ribcage. Its arms were about 30 to 35 feet long and the arms were super boney. The fingers were long and there were even some claws at the fingertips. The whole body could technically be considered human, but it was the head that changed everything. The thing was, it had no head. Instead, there was a long pole like structure for a neck and on the pole, were wires that connected from the chest, to 3 large speakers that faces opposite ways. One faced to the left and the other to the right. The 3rd one faced forward but it was not a speaker. The sounds of an amber alert blared from the 2 sirens on the creature's head.

**"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?"** Harry yelled.

**"OH MY GOD!!!! WHAT IS THAT THING!!??"** Amy screamed.

At that moment, Harry and Amy realized what the 3rd speaker actually was as the 3rd speaker suddenly lit up like a huge flashlight as the light landed on the two teens. The 3rd speaker was actually a headlight. The creature then reached out to grab Harry.

**"HOLY SHIT!!"** Harry yelled as he desperately tried to crawl away. 

Amy had just fell on her back as she had her eyes locked on the creature. Harry had tried with all his might to crawl away, but he was too slow and the creature grabbed him and lifted him up.

**"NO! NO! NO! NO! AMY! HELP! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! PLEASE SAVE ME! HELP!!!!!"** Harry screamed as the creature brought him up to its headlight.

Amy just screamed as the creature then let out a loud roar. The creature then lifted Harry up to one of the speakers. As Harry was brought up to the speaker, he screamed as he saw the scariest thing in his whole life. Inside the speaker, was hundreds of sharp teeth and a long snake-like tongue. 

**"NO! PLEASE! NO! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!"** Harry screamed as the creature lifted him above its mouth and then dropped Harry into its mouth. 

Amy screamed as she watched Harry get devoured by the creature. Blood and guts were spilling from the creature's mouth as it chewed on Harry's body. After a few moments, Harry's body, or what was left of it, dropped out of the mouth and fell to the ground with a loud and disturbing splat. Amy screamed again as some of Harry's blood and guts splattered onto her. Amy then looked up and then the creature's headlight landed on her, indicating that she was next.

**"NOOO!!!!!"** Amy screamed as she got up and began running for her life in the opposite direction.

The creature roared again and started to chase after her, sirens blaring loudly as it followed its prey. Out from some thick brush and bushes, Amy ran out screaming for her life. She was covered in blood, sticks, and leaves as she pushed her way through the forest. Cuts were all over her as sticks would scrape against her skin. She almost tripped several times as she jumped over logs and large stones trying to run away. Not far behind her, was the sound of the sirens, and it was getting louder and louder by the minute. As Amy was running she heard the creature say something. 

**"Come on, babe. The fun's just getting started."**

The thing about this, that was Harry's voice. Amy was freaked out at this so she ran even faster. The creature responded by saying,

**"Don't run, Amy! You could trip and fall! Let me help you, Amy!"** The creature said in Harry's voice.

Amy did not turn back as she kept on running through the woods. She could feel the creature's footsteps catching up with her at a fast paste. A few minutes of running later, Amy could see the road. Safety was right in front of her. Soon enough, Amy made it onto the empty road and turned back to the forest. However, when she turned around, the creature was nowhere to be found. Even the sirens had been silent. Amy looked around for the creature and when she couldn't see anything, she turned to run down the road and book it to town. However, as Amy started to run she heard the sirens again. The sounds grew louder and was coming from behind her. Amy turned her head and she saw the most terrifying thing ever. The creature was chasing after her, but it was crawling on all four limps. The creature was so fast that it caught up with her in no time. The creature grabbed Amy and stood up on its feet. Amy screamed as the creature lifted her up to its mouth. Amy let out one last scream as the creature dropped her in its mouth and devoured her. A few moments later, and the remains of Amy's body was spit out of the creature's mouth and splattered on the ground. The creature then let out one final roar as it turned and walked back into the forest. 

**I hope you enjoyed this first part. I am excited to continue working on this Siren Head story. Peace! :)**


End file.
